Secret of Sorrow and Pain
by kjobird
Summary: Sam thinks Cat's uncle is a great guy, at least until he tries to rape her. She just can't find the guts to tell Cat in fear of crushing her. ( rated T just in case) Also I know my chapters are short. It is because I have a lot of school so in order to get more work done I just do more short chapters. I will try to make more long ones during breaks. Please REVIEW and FOLLOW. Thx
1. Chapter 1

Sam (POV)

I liked Cat's uncle Dobman. He's a lot of fun and seems to get me just like Cat does. There was so much he had in common with me as well as Cat. He loved to watch wrestling, eat meat, and knows how to snap a bone when necessary. He was basically an older male version of me. Finally the evening came when he had to part. The next night he had to get on a plane so he wanted to stay at a hotel nearby. We each gave him a hug goodbye. However I was unaware of his dirty trick.

A few hours later I told Cat I was going to go get milk. After I got the milk a man stopped in front of me. To my surprise it was Cat's uncle. He told me his plane got delayed and he wanted to have some secret fun. To my horror, he pinned me to a brick wall in an ally and pulled down my pants. No one was around to hear me scream. When I hollered he hissed " SHUT UP" While he had me trapped he started to unzip his pants . I just had to get away. He was a big man so it would not be easy. I was finally able to get a leg loose just as he was about to take off his pants. I gave him a hard kick in the face and he fell to the ground. He was about to hit me but when he saw car lights he darted away in fear of being caught. I dashed behind the trash can not wanting anyone to see me. I was unnoticed. After I pulled my pants up, I fell to the ground in humiliation and shame. I sobbed and sobbed thinking "how could I possibly tell Cat"? I decided I would not. It would crush her. I figured I could live with the haunt, or at least I thought I could.


	2. tears on the pillow

_Here is chapter 2. Gonna try to make it more detailed. Decided to at least put a little puckentine in it. Enjoy_

( still Sam POV)

To my relief, Cat was fast asleep in her girly pink bed when I got back. I just couldn't keep myself from bawling and I didn't want to wake the sweet girl, so I went to sleep on the couch. With the scaring memory of her uncle pinning me down, blowing in my ear and pulling down my pants, It was a miracle I was finally able to fall asleep. What really bothered me was not being able to tell Cat. If I did it would crush her. I felt inside if it would keep Cat from getting hurt, then I should put up with it.

( Cat Pov)

I found Sam asleep on the couch. I figured she must have been out late and extremely tired. I decided to just leave her be instead of waking her up before leaving for school. I gave her a soft kiss on her cheek telling her " sweet dreams" before I pulled the cover the rest of the way over her. While I stroked her hair I noticed her pillow was wet along with her cheek and eyes. She had been crying. I wanted to let her sleep so I decided to think about what was wrong at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

Please follow and review

(Cat Pov)

I needed advice. I was worried sick about Sam, she wasn't just a roommate she was a true friend. Sure she was violent at times, and stubborn but I loved her like a sister. I could just tell by looking at her something was wrong. She obviously knew I was onto it because she would just randomly leave, as if she were trying to protect me. There was one woman I just had to talk to. A woman I had known for many years. I had to speak with my Nona.

I asked my Nona to come out and she did. I told her what was going on and she said, " Well I definitely agree something is wrong" I asked, "How could I find out." She replied in her sweet voice " it will come to you, a person with a secret can't hide it forever" I was happy to hear that but I was not going to totally give up.

(Sam pov)

I had to tell someone about that night. Carly couldn't get good calls because the station in Italy got the phone lines damaged and I absolutely couldn't tell Cat. I looked through my phone and decided to tell my twin sister Melanie.

As I waited for her to pick up all I could think was how to tell her that her tough sister was almost raped. I wasn't going to tell her not to tell Cat. Truth was, I wanted her to tell her but I wasn't going to ask her to tell her. I just couldn't bear to tell Cat myself. Finally a voice answered the phone

 _Conversation_

 _Melanie: hi Sam_

 _Sam: hi_

 _Melanie: what's wrong_

 _Sam: are you alone?_

 _Melanie: yes. What did you do?_

 _Sam: actually I was the one who was hurt_

 _Melanie: oh, what happened?_

 _Sam: (crying) I was almost raped! I got away just in time_

 _Melanie: Oh my gosh Sam! That's awful! When did this happen?_

 _Sam: about a week and a half ago_

 _Melanie: golly no wonder you're upset. Does Cat know?_

 _Sam: no and I can't tell her_

 _Melanie: why not?  
_

 _Sam: (takes a deep breath) because the man who did it was her uncle, she would be crushed_

 _Melanie: well I still think you should tell her_

 _Sam: but I don't know how! I can't bear her to see her so upset_

 _Melanie: and I can't bear to see my sister holding such a painful secret_

 _Sam: I will consider it_

 _Melanie: it will be okay Sam_

 _Sam: thanks. Can I call you later?  
_

 _Melanie: sure_

I was happy to talk to my sister and I took her advice to heart. I decided to tell Cat but not right away. I had to do it the correct way, and at the right time.


	4. the truth is revealed

(Melanie Pov)

I just couldn't believe what I had heard. How could someone do that to her? I knew that Sam wouldn't want to tell Cat so for her own good I decided to tell her. I went to my cell and called Cat. I felt kind of guilty about it but I also knew that she needed to know for her sake and Sam's. After a few minutes she picked up

 _Conversation_

 _Cat: HI Melanie!  
_

 _Melanie: are you alone or is Sam with you?  
_

 _Cat: I'm alone; about to leave school, we had a project. I think Sam is already asleep._

 _Melanie: good there is something I have to tell you_

 _Cat: is it about Sam? Something is awfully wrong and I'm worried sick_

 _Melanie: I know what it is. Sam didn't want to tell you to avoid hurting your feelings. But now she is depressed because of it._

 _Cat: please tell me. I would rather know than see her in constant sorrow_

 _Melanie (takes a deep breath) your uncle tried to rape her_

 _Cat: WHAT!_

( cat pov)

After a few more minutes on the phone with Melanie I hung up. I felt a wave of anger and guilt. My rage was toward my uncle. He had raped a woman years ago and he said he was done, but then he tries to do it on my friend? I felt so guilty for not figuring it out sooner because my uncle had left weeks ago. I should have told Sam to tell me right then. I knew what I had to do as soon as I got home. Talk to Sam and tell her everything was going to be okay and that I was there for her.


	5. comfort

Final chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! Song: right there by Ariana Grande

( Cat Pov) 

When I got home Sam was crying under the covers in her bed. I had to act fast. I ran over to her and sat by her. I pulled the covers off her head revealing her red eyes. She knew I knew the truth cause she bolted up and into my arms and sobbed. " shh" I said " it's okay. She just kept crying so I continued to hold her close while stroking her hair. Then I said to her " Sam, this isn't your fault. I know my uncle has done this before." She replied in a whimper. " I didn't want to hurt you" I rubbed her back and whispered " I can't let you live with this your whole life, I am glad your sister told me. It would have been much more painful to see you in such misery all the time. " She smiled a tiny smile but then it stopped." " But you must be in sadness from your uncle doing that to me! That's why I didn't want to tell you" I replied softly " I am very angry with him and I assure you I will talk to him and if need be call the cops. If he does anything like that again I promise he will be in prison." I pulled Sam over and let her head rest on my shoulder. I decided to stay in the bed with her that night.

(Sam POV)

I was glad that Cat understood and wasn't upset. In fact she was very motherly toward me. I just stayed close to her while we slept. But the pain wasn't over yet. I had a horrifying nightmare that intensified the night of the rape attempt. Only this time he succeeded. I woke up crying trying not to wake Cat up. But I found she did hear my dream because in seconds I felt her warm gentle hands that smelled like strawberries pet my shoulder. She whispered in my ear " it's alright Sam, it was only a dream." She scooted over closer to me. Then she sang this song to me in a beautiful voice

 _Song_

 _You should know_

 _I'm never gonna change_

 _I'm always gonna stay_

 _You comfort me right there, right there_

 _Cause you listen, and you care_

 _You're so different no one compares_

 _And if you'll never change_

 _I'm gonna stay right there_

 _I'll always be right there_

 _Cat's voice was so beautiful. After the last 2 words I was back into a deep sleep. I knew the pain of the memory would not go away so quickly, but with Cat by my side, I knew I would get through it_


End file.
